


Smutty Days

by Acoolboy8



Category: School Days (Visual Novel & Related Media)
Genre: Anal, Come Inflation, Cunnilingus, Cuntboy, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fisting, Futa Karen, Futa Kokoro, Futa Kotonoha, Futa Otome, Futa on Female, Futa on Male, Futanari, Incest, Large Cock, Lube, Malesub, More tags to be added, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal, Vomiting, small cock, spit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acoolboy8/pseuds/Acoolboy8
Summary: A collection of school days smut.
Relationships: Itou Makoto/Katou Otome, Itou Makoto/Katsura Kotonoha, Itou Makoto/Kiyoura Setsuna, Itou Makoto/Saionji Sekai, Katou Otome/Kiyoura Setsuna, Katsura Kokoro/Itou Makoto, Katsura Kokoro/Katou Karen, Katsura Kokoro/Saionji Sekai, Katsura Kotonoha/Katou Otome, Katsura Kotonoha/Katsura Kokoro, Katsura Kotonoha/Kiyoura Setsuna, Katsura Kotonoha/Kuroda Hikari, Katsura Kotonoha/Saionji Sekai, Kuroda Hikari/Katou Otome
Kudos: 8





	Smutty Days

**School Days Smut Story**

**Ch 1: Kotonoha (Futa) X Sekai (Female)**

**Top Kotonoha, Bottom Sekai.**

**Kotonoha Size: 12 Inches, Soda Can Girth.**

**WIP**

* * *

Kotonoha had invited her girlfriend Sekai over, for some fun time. Kotonoha's massive footlong cock needed release. She hadn't masturbated in over a week since Sekai was out of town. The two make out and get onto Kotonoha's bed. The two quickly remove their clothing and Sekai went right for Kotonoha's monster cock. She starts jerking it off with both hands and sucking on the head.

"Ahhhhh! Sekai-chan!" Kotonoha moans and gropes herself with her left hand and her right hand on top of Sekai's head. She pushes it down so that Sekai can take more of her shaft. Sekai gags once the mushroom sized head hits the back of her throat. Sekai relaxes her throat and slowly goes down until she swallows all 12 inches. Kotonoha moans loudly and Sekai splutters and her throat takes the shape of her girlfriend's cock. Kotonoha starts thrusting her hips a bit. Sekai grabs her girlfriend's ass and gives her cheeks a nice hard squeeze. Kotonoha moans loudly from this and begins face fucking Sekai. Sekai didnt mind it as she enjoys rough treatment. Kotonoha pulls out, only to ram back in. Sekai retches hard. Kotonoha increases her pace, digging both hands into Sekai's hair. Kotonoha pulls out and slaps Sekai’s face with her cock. 

”I’ve missed this.” Sekai panted. Kotonoha smiles and Sekai gets on all fours. Kotonoha gets behind her and starts licking her ass. “Ngnn!” Sekai grips the bed sheets and blushes as Kotonoha sticks her tongue in her girlfriend’s asshole. “Just fuck me already!” Sekai yelled. Kotonoha does not say anything and pushes her large cock into Sekai ass. Sekai bites the blanket and groans as Kotonoha stretches her ass. She gets all of it in and Sekai felt her stomach bulge. 

Kotonoha bends over and her large breasts rest against Sekai’s back, she starts to pull out halfway and then slams back in. Sekai yelps in pleasure mixed with pain. Her vagina is soaking wet. Kotonoha could see her juices dripping a little. She slaps her ass hard and starts pounding her. Sekai screams out in pleasure as her ass gets fucked. Kotonoha moans as Sekai is tight today. 

”You’re tight today!” Kotonoha moaned. Kotonoha kept going and Sekai kept moaning. Kotonoha grips Sekai’s hips harder and continues to ram into her. Kotonoha then gropes Sekai’s breasts and pulls her up, the two make out as Kotonoha squeezes Sekai’s breasts and Sekai wraps her arms around Kotonoha’s neck. Kotonoha keeps fucking Sekai’s ass harder and harder.

”AHHHH KOTONOHA!” Sekai screams as she starts cumming. She gets her juices all over the bed, her ass tightening around Kotonoha’s big dick. She grunts cutely and starts to cum inside Sekai, moving her hips a couple of more times, filling up Sekai to the brim. Sekai gasps as she feels her stomach expanding, making her look pregnant. Sekai soon passes out.


End file.
